Open up to Me
by kdrops123
Summary: 5 girls always joked around about the zombie apocalypse happening. Until it actually happened. They make the decision to journey all the way from Illinois to Georgia, in hopes of finding more resources. Then, when the group is split apart, they find a prison. Will they chose to stay? or will they take their chances with the governor? Mainly a Carl Grimes x OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

It's a normal average day.

I'm driving down from my home in Chicago to visit my childhood friends. You see, my name is Jason Grey. I'm a 27 year old graphic designer. I used to live in the suburbs, but I wasn't about that life. I wanted to live in the city. There were so many events, people, and opportunities. There were different kinds of food and music everywhere, and I loved that. Every month I venture down from the city to the burbs, just to visit them. It's sort of like a pact; to keep our friend ship alive. I used to live right next door to my friends. Imelda, who is now 17, is my closest friend. The age difference between us is a bit weird, but not nearly as weird as Eve's and mines. Eve is 14, so the age difference between us is 13 years. We are a bit strange, but who isn't right?

I got a call from my little sister, Rachel. She is 10 years old and lives with my parents. My step-dad is an American, and my mother is Chinese. Rachel is a half blood and we are only half-sisters. I am fully Chinese. Only Eve and Imelda know this, but my parents weren't the best kind of parents. I was very skeptical about having Rachel live there, but after therapy they got better. My dad used to be an alcoholic and my mother used to hit me a lot. It wasn't like endless torture, but more like I used to get slapped a lot. No matter what they did to me I loved them, and after Rachel was born, it was sort of like they decided to start over from square one, without me.

"Jiejie Jiejie! I heard you are coming by us"

"That's right. Do you want me to visit you?"

"Of course! *Bang*"

"Rachel, what was that?"

"I don't know. A bunch of people are scratching the windows."

"What do you mean?"

"_Darn teenagers. Rachel stay here, I'll tell them off. _Okay Dad."

"What's going on" I almost swerved off of the road, my heart was beating. It couldn't be that could it? I heard screaming from the other end of the phone.

"Jiejie! Our neighbors are eating Daddy's arms, what should I do?!" My worst nightmares have come true. The grimies are here.

"Rachel, listen to me, don't go to Dad, just lock yourself in your room! Don't let anyone come in" My voice was panicky and hoarse.

"Ouch Jiejie! They are biting me! Jiejie! Jiejie!" I heard an ear piercing scream before the line went dead. It's finally happened.

My fingers were trembling as I dialed in Eve's numbers. Cars began to swerve off the road. The people inside came out tattered, limbs missing, and bloodied. Other cars tried to avoid the oncoming grimies but failed and crashed as well. I managed to avoid the collisions and held the phone up to me ear. Eve, Imelda, please be safe!

"Hello? Jason?"

"Eve! You need to get out of your house now. I'm not joking, there are grimies everywhere!"

"Yeah right! How far away from the house are you? Imelda is here"

"Eve, I'm not joking. I swear to God this is serious. Now you need to get Imelda and get out of your house. I'll be there in 5 minutes! Please just trust me"

"Fine. We will meet you down in 5."

Eve hung up the phone. I prayed to the God I only ever so slightly believed in. Please let them be safe!

...

**Eve**

I hung up the phone and stood up off of my bed.

"What was that all about?" My friend Imelda rose off the bed as well.

"Jason told me that there were grimies."

"What? She can't be serious."

"She sounded serious"

"You know how she is like; she is probably just trolling us."

"Maybe so, but we have to get ready anyways, so let's just dress up"

My name is Eve. People always tell me that I am a gullible person. That is totally true. I can't risk the fact of not believing. This has made me an easy target to pull pranks on. I am 14 and in 8th grade. My friend Jason is coming down from Chicago to visit. We always agree to meet at my house, the reason because my family is pretty easy going. Sometimes their words can be harsh, but they are still family. Imelda and I were still in our pajamas, so we changed. Imelda put on her brown leather jacket, a grey v-neck, and a pair of jeans.

And me, I wore a white and black striped hoodie. Then I put on some grey leggings and slipped over them some black short, and put on my white leather jacket. I know what you're thinking, a white leather jacket? It waas UGGAT uniform. We all had a different color leather jacket.

Imelda, Jason, and I have created a group specifically against the grimies. We call ourselves UGGAT 'Ultimate Girls Grimies Apocalypse Team' grimies are what we call the humans that turn. We aren't the only ones in the group. My friends from my youth group are in it too; Esa, Chava, and Gwen. We are a pretty diverse age group. Jason is 27, Imelda is 17, Gwen is 26, Chava is 12, and Esa is 15. It's kind of funny how well we all get along. Imelda grabbed her belt, but this was no ordinary belt. They acted sort of like suspenders. I always joked about how she could fit a gun into those.

I clipped on my belt which held a lot of pockets on it. It is not a fanny pack! It is just a belt. I carried tiny stuff like my Chap Stick and cell phone in there. I swung my backpack across my shoulders and Imelda slipped her satchel on as well. We ran down the stairs into my living room and put our shoes on.

I saw my mom staring at the TV.

"Hey mom, Jason is picking us up!" I told her. She turned around; there was blood all over her mouth. She began to slowly walk towards me.

"M-mom?" I heard her make low growling noises as she trudged over.

"Eve, hand me the lamp" Imelda kept her eyes locked on my mom.

"I can't have you do that! You'll kill her!" My mom grew closer with every passing second.

"You have to! She is a grimie. Jason wasn't lying this time. Now hurry!" My fingers trembled as I grabbed the lamp and handed it to Imelda. I closed my eyes and heard a yell. When I opened them again I saw Imelda standing over the lifeless body of my mother.

"Imelda! You killed her!" Tears fell down my face like a waterfall. I kneeled by my mother's corpse.

"I had to! We would have died if I hadn't!" I heard more low grumbles from across my house. I forgot that my mom wasn't the only one that was home.

My grandpa and 3 year old cousin stepped out from around the corner. They had the same lifeless expression as my mom did. Imelda showed no signs of mercy as she ruthlessly bludgeoned my family's heads. *Crack* *Crack* the sounds of their skulls opening. When she came back, she was covered in blood. In fact, it seemed like I was the only one who wasn't.

"You just killed my family!"

"I had to! Now don't scream. You know that screaming attracts the grimies."

I silenced my sobs to muffled cries. The corpses of the people I grew up with were splattered everywhere. Imelda took our bags and began to fill them with food, water, and clothing. It didn't even look like she cared that she just murdered three people.

"Eve, get the baseball bat." I went to the garage and grabbed a baseball bat. It was steel, and wielded enough force to crack someone's head open. Of course, I knew that that was what we were going to use it for.

Jason pulled up in her red jeep and we hopped on. I grabbed my cell phone and called Chava, we were supposed to meet them at a frozen yogurt shop.

"Hey Eve!"

"Chava, this is not a drill, there are grimies everywhere. We are heading down to the shop. Get all the canned food you can and hide in a car, we will be there soon"

"What are you talking about?"

"Chava, this is not a joke. Imelda just had to kill my mom. Just get all the supplies you can and get in a damn car." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"I got it. I'll do as you say." She hung up the phone. Jason tried as best as she could to steer the car to the frozen yogurt shop. Please Chava, just hang on!

...

**Chava**

I hung up the phone and looked to my friends across the table. Esa was happily eating her frozen yogurt and Gwen was buying me one.

"What was that all about? Eve seemed all angry." Esa questioned.

"She told me that the grimies were here." Her face filled with terror.

"She wasn't serious, right?"

"I think she was."

Gwen sat down and adjusted her dress. "What's going on guys?" Esa looked at her with a straight face and said, "Grimies"

I heard a low growling noise come from the back of the yogurt shop. I tucked my hair, dark and course as it is, behind my ears. "Guys, I'm going to check it out" The two looked at me; their faces were frozen with fear. I stayed on my toes and quietly made my way to the back of the store. There was a big knife on one of the shelves. I grabbed it and went deeper within.

The low hums only got louder as I drifted further inside. Then I saw it. A grimie was eating the store clerk who Gwen had just paid a few seconds ago. I took my opportunity and brought the cold blade down upon the monster. It squealed for only a second then dropped dead. I retrieved the blade from the monster's head and brought it upon the dead manager's. No need to risk the time length of his transformation.

I went back to the front of the store and saw Gwen and Esa hugging each other.

"It's okay guys, I got them." I began to walk towards them, their faces fell.

"Cha Cha, did you really kill that man?" Esa asked me.

"I had too, it really was a grimie."

"This is real, isn't it?" Gwen stared off into space.

"Yes"

Esa, Gwen and I began loading can after can into her van. Gwen is the only one of us here that can legally drive. Within 20 minutes Jason, Eve, and Imelda arrived.

"You guys got the food?" Eve jumped off the side of the car and ran over to us.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Right now, to the woods. There are not many people there."

Esa and I piled into Gwen's van while Eve and Imelda jumped into Jason's jeep. We drove for about 20 minutes before stopping at a forest preserve called 'Mickenly Woods'. No cars were in sight. We stepped outside and stood in a circle. Imelda was standing next to me. She is the only person in the group that I don't really get along with. It didn't really seem like she wanted to get along with me either. She gave me a cold glare and I turned my head. There's no need to show her that she is getting on my nerves.

Jason took the lead as usual, "Okay guys, we are going to head over to Eve's Dad's house."

Esa looked up "Why there?"

"My dad is a sword collector. He is working at the Juvy up north, so he won't be there." Eve tried to hide her concern for her Father, but it wasn't working. She was so easy to read. Gwen started patting her on the back whispering, "It's okay"

"Good then. Chava and Imelda, you guys will sneak into the house and get the swords. Chava will grab the swords and Imelda will kill any grimies." Imelda and I looked at each other, hatred filled our eyes.

"Why do we have to do it?" Imelda asked

"Chava has to do it because she is built for this kind of thing, and you are the only one of us right now that is capable of killing the grimies." Of course I was built for the task. I was short, skinny, and very tan. Under the cover of night, I was invisible. Not to mention that I was one of the best cross country runners in the state of Illinois. I was perfect for the job. I looked at Jason. "I understand." Jason gave me a slight smile and a nod.

"Afterwards we will venture down south. Winter is coming, food will be scarce." We all raised our left hand and saluted Jason. UGGAT is officially underway.

Imelda and I slipped through the back door and made our way upstairs, to the bedroom. There were so many things in there that I couldn't even fathom. Swords were hung across the wall, knives were delicately lined up under some glass, and the whole place was littered with computers. I'm not even kidding, there must have been like 7 laptops.

"I'll get the swords, you take the knives." Imelda started ripping the beautifully made weapons off of the wall. "Wait! Leave one incase Eve's Dad comes back." She left one sword on the wall. While walking down the stairs, I saw a grimie at the bottom. Surprised, I screamed. Imelda immediately rushed forward and took out a sword, decapitating the monster. She then immediately looked back at me and gave me a bad look. "Screaming attracts the grimies. Don't do that again." We walked out together, Jason started her jeep and we went back to the forest. Not many people were around Eve's Dad's house. He kind of lives in a small town, not a lot of people lived there.

We took inventory of our plunder. There were 8 Japanese swords, 4 medieval swords, a double ended spear, and 12 daggers. Jason started to distribute the weapons.

Imelda got the double ended spear, 2 medieval swords, and a dagger.

Eve got the most swords of us all. She was very accustomed to them, since her dad used to show her how to use them. She received 5 of the Japanese swords. They were all different sizes. She also got 4 daggers.

I received 4 daggers and one medium sized Japanese sword. I know the long ones were called katanas, but I wasn't quite sure what the others were called.

Gwen and Esa both got 1 katana and 1 dagger each. Neither of them was accustomed to fighting, so they didn't need as much as Eve and Imelda did.

Last, but not least, Jason gave herself 2 medieval swords and 1 dagger.

None of us actually thought that the Grimie Apocalypse would actually happen. We had always just joked around about it. Now, people were dying, and there was no way out of it. We set ourselves on a journey down south. We are heading from Illinois to Georgia.

Jason looked at us and calmly stated "Welcome to Hell, population, us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eve **

It'd been almost 3 years since the end of the world began. We have done a few 'raids', meaning we just stripped the bodies of the dead for their guns. With our newly refurbished stock, we have really built up some ammunition.

"Does anyone of us know how to shoot?" I stepped up and asked. I looked around the group; most everyone shook their heads, except, of course, Jason. She had been shooting guns since after she turned 18. I guess it was a good way to release all the stress she had piled up, with her past and all.

"What? None of you know how to fire guns?!" Jason gawked at the group.

With our inexperience in firing guns, Jason was forced to take in 6 rifles. She strapped 2 of them onto her back, 2 on her suspenders, and 2 on her pants. She also took on 4 revolvers, which she places throughout her body. She had so much guns and ammo on her that she could have taken on an entire pack all by herself. Of course, she still carried around a dagger, incase her guns failed her.

Imelda had received 2 revolvers and Jason's swords. Jason was never really one for hand-to-hand combat. In total, she had 4 long medieval swords, 2 guns, and her double bladed spear. Imelda was a black belt in tae kwon do, and was pretty handy with a Bo staff, so she really took a liking to the spear.

Gwen really took a step up from the girly girl she once was. She carried with her a crossbow, 2 snipers, 1 pistol, and a dagger. She actually looked intimidating. I bet Carter would have been proud of her.

Chava, like her sister (Gwen), had undergone a transformation of sorts. The sweet innocent girl I once knew was covered in battle scars and wielded 4 frightening daggers. In addition, she carried around 1 revolver and a rifle. We mainly used her for sneaking inside stores and stealing supplies. She is known as the 'Thief' in UGGAT.

Esa barely got anything. We found out that she was a terrible shot; the only guns that we could give her were 2 snipers, 2 riffles, and 1 revolver. Chava is actually a better shot, but if she wore all those guns while on raid, then she would be in trouble. All the rattling would attract grimies.

Like Jason, I was littered with weapons as well. I carried around 2 shakus (Japanese sword less than 12 inches), 2 wakizashis (Japanese sword about 20-24 inches long), 2 Katanas, and 2 Tachis (Like a katana but longer and thicker. The shakus were on both sides of my waist, as were the wakizashis. The Tachis I carried on my back, and I held one katana in my hand. I left the other one in Jason's jeep just in case. I also had 1 pistol if I lose all my swords.

Over all, we had changed from the people we once were. Of course, we still had a lot of changing to do.

If I was reading the road sides correctly, we were in southern Tennessee. We have almost reached Georgia. Jason has managed to keep us together, and for the most part, safe. Chava encountered the most injuries amongst us. While she was raiding a convenience store, she slipped on some grimie blood and fell into some broken glass. I was able to remove most of the pieces, but there has been permanent scaring. In the group, I was sort of like the doctor. I treated the injuries and made sure people had no bites or scratches. It was only the 5 of us, we had to stick together.

…..

**Gwen**

I opened up my journal and flipped to a black page. It's a secret that I have this diary. Oh, my name is Gwen by the way. I am 26 years old and the 'mother' of UGGAT. I guess that title really does suit me though. I want to own a daycare, so I'm studying in college really hard right now, or, I guess I was studying really hard. My boyfriend really supported my idea. I wonder how he is right now. He is fighting in Iraq. Oh, that's right. Sometimes I forget that the world ended 3 years ago. Has he become one of those horrible creatures? I prayed to God that he wouldn't be, and that he would come back. I held onto his dog tags, he gave them to me when he first asked me out. He got such an earful when he told his boss that he lost them. When I asked him if I should give them back, he refused and told me to keep them. He told me that as long as I wore this that he would come back. He just has to be alive! I knew that in the depths of my heart I knew the truth, he has probably died.

I took out a pen I had in my bag and started writing down what was happening. I had no idea why, but Imelda didn't seem to like me, nor Esa or Chava. The only person in the group she really talked to was Jason, with the exception of Eve. I don't know why. I try to talk to her, but it seems like she doesn't want to hear it. I just have to keep going for it! She isn't allowed to face her problems all alone! It saddens me when people go off by themselves. I just want to hold them, and tell them it's alright, that they don't have to be alone. Being alone is so sad; I don't want anyone to feel like that, not again.

Man, I wish Carter was here. I know that he would protect me. I blushed at the thought of him fighting grimies for me. He would look so cool!

I realized that I hadn't even thought about my family. My flesh and blood. Sure, my parents were going to get divorced, but maybe they could have reconsidered it. They raised me, fed me, taught me, even washed and clothed me. How could I just abandon them. My only living family, Chava. I have to keep her safe. She is all I have left. Carter is probably already dead. I have to protect her. Even at the cost of my own life. I can't let any of them die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

…

**Esa**

Before all the craziness happened, I dyed parts of my hair red, blonde, and pink. It really stood out, since my hair was long and black. At first, it just seemed something really cool to do, you know, stand out from the crowd, but I guess along the way, it turned into a sign of rebellion against my parents. I am the baby of my house. I don't know why, but they decided to name me Esa. Between me and the second youngest sibling in my family there is a 10 year difference; even more with my 2 older sisters. Why my parents decided to have another child, I have no idea. All they ever do is spend time with my other siblings. I'm just forgotten.

I felt bad that I couldn't do anything for the group. Imelda always showed me up every time I tried to do something. She would look my in the eye and say "You're just a nuisance" That really hurt. No one knows this about me, but I used to cut myself. I got over it, but I still have the scars; that's why I always wear a lot of bracelets. After I joined the youth group, I realized how wrong I was. Self –Harm is like a sin. You destroy your body, which is a temple of God. Long before I found God, I tied a noose around my neck and jumped off of a chair. The pain was excruciating I thought it would have been quick and painless. Boy was I wrong. Trying to hang myself was the most painful thing I ever did. I guess I didn't tie it right, because I survived. My mom put me in a youth group soon afterwards, hoping it would 'boost my spirit'. Believe me, I was not excited about joining, I mean a group of teenagers that worship God? It sounded so stupid. I didn't know it then, but being in the youth group changed my life for the better. I know it was God who saved me that day, and I realized he had a purpose for me. I knew Jesus said the dead would come back t life, I just thought he meant something a little different.

Sometimes I still think of ending it all, but that would be a coward's way out. I will survive, and live to tell the story. God has a purpose for me, and it's sure as hell not for me to die.

…

**Jason**

Another day passed. It is still a living hell. I slipped on my red leather jacket, and woke the group up, we had to keep moving. If you couldn't tell, red is my favorite color. I have a red jeep, red leather jacket, and red lipstick. Well, I don't really wear the lipstick that often, but it is a nice color on me. It makes sense, I mean, I am Chinese. Red is one of the royal colors, besides yellow of course; just like the colors of Gryffindor. I don't mean to brag, but on all my sorting hat quizzes I got Gryffindor. Being a leader suits me for sure.

"Okay guys, we will continue heading down south. Inventory check" All the girls saluted me with their left hand. I must admit, it was really over whelming at first, having to take care of so many people, but they turned out to be much more crafty than I thought.

"Jason, we have 15 water bottles, 17 cans of fruit, 5 cans of soup, and 3 cans of tuna left."

"We are going to need to do a raid later. Our gas is running low too. We will take care of everything in—What time is it" Eve has this pocket watch, where she got it from, I have no idea. It seems pretty important to her though.

She struggled to flip open the top. "Approximately 2:30"

"We will begin at 5:30. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I dismissed Eve. Sometimes, she can be such a dimwit, but I have to admit, can be very useful.

The girls gathered at the cars and began to pack up.

I started my jeep and we rode on. I still cannot believe we made it this far. We must have killed over a hundred grimies. Being on the road for so long, how long has it been? I think it was about 3 years. God, its been hell. Living like this, under the pressure, I'm surprised we haven't killed off each other. Sure, there have been times on raids where I wanted to just leave someone behind, but I don't think I could bring myself to actually kill another human being. Eve came up with this saying "Kill the Dead, Save the Living" I don't know how long we can keep this up. UGGAT has already come across a group that was willing to kill the living just the get more supplies, getting away without being harmed was another miracle that happened. I don;t know how much longer we can keep it up. We need to find a place to settle down, start a new life. Hopefully, we will come across a place that is secure, a place without any grimies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason**

I never thought we would make it, but we finally arrived in Georgia. I managed to lead the group all the way down here, with minimal injuries. I can honestly say that without Imelda, Eva, and Gwen, we would have never made it. If you are wondering why I was thankful for Gwen, her car was once robbed, so she replaced all the windows of her van with bullet proof glass. Sometimes the over protective side of Gwen is really helpful.

I don't know if it's just the weather, but it seems like all the grimies are migrating or something. There are so many of them down here that it's hard to stay clear of them.

We passed the remains of what used to be a really big farm house. Some real shit must have gone down there. I can't even count how many grimie bodies were down there. Chava and Imelda took the lead and cleared out the house. We decided to stay the night, and try to secure the area out tomorrow.

"Jason, I found a few gallons of water in the basement along with a handful of canned foods." Chava reported to me.

"Good work" I gave her a salute and she went off.

"Jason, there are a lot of really good medical supplies here" I heard Eve from the next room and walked over. The house had a nice country ring to it, wood floors, wood cabinets, and wood everywhere.

"Tell me what you have"

"A tool we can use for blood transfusions, medical knives, tweezers, sedatives, painkillers, and more."

"It sounds like someone was seriously hurt."

"It does"

I made Eve the 'doctor' of UGGAT. Not only was her dad a sword collector, but a nurse. In fact, most of her family consisted of doctors and nurses. It was like healing people was in her blood. She had a real passion for learning these kinds of things. It is sort of like in video games, everyone jumps at the chance to be the hero, but there is always a need for a healer type person. We are just lucky enough that with Eve, we have both.

This farm was a pretty teched-out place. The water from the wells across the property connected to the pipes giving us running water. We all took showers. I didn't know it felt so good to be clean. This was the cleanest water I had seen for what felt like a hundred years. We took a good, long rest. This farm felt like paradise. I told the girls to settle down; we were going to stay here for a long time.

…...

**Eve**

I couldn't believe all the medical supplies found here! I could treat the girls for anything that nature throws at us. I took a break from inventory and decided to head outside. The sun prevailed through the clouds. It was a pretty nice day. The air was a bit cooler than usual. But that's to be expected, winter is coming soon. I sat on the front porch, man; this was a really nice place. I've always wanted a house in the country side. I would get one, if I wasn't afraid of the dark. Yes, I know it is a petty fear, but you can never be too careful. Since there were so many grimie corpses lying around, I decided to do some raiding.

Nothing too special was found.

Some pens  
A few cigarette boxes  
Mints  
Chap Stick

A few grimies even had some family pictures on them. It saddened me to think of their families, especially since I knew what already awaited mine. I will never forgive Imelda for that. The hatred that burrowed into my soul was not to be taken lightly. I can hold a grudge, just like my father. He held a grudge on his 3 siblings for 7 years. I do hope that he is doing okay. He has the strength to stay alive, but I don't know if he would be able to do all this by himself.

The fence posts were knocked over. A large grimie hoard had just passed through here. The damage was unbelievable. It looked as if it was WW3 or something. Or maybe WWG. I snickered at the thought. I stopped myself because what happened to the world was no laughing matter.

I decided that in the morning we would go on a raid to get more supplies. There was a big interstate nearby, perfect for scavenging for supplies.

I didn't think about it back then, but we would find out where that grimie hoard went.

….

**Jason**

I led UGGAT onto the interstate. Everything seemed normal. Now that I think of it, the most devastating days always started out normal.

I took the lead, Imelda following close behind. Eve, Gwen, Chava, and Esa started looking through the cars we secured. Everything was going according to plan, until the grimies came.

We heard growling everywhere, coming from all directions. The smell was enough to tell us that they were here. I whisper-yelled to the girls "Get down!" I saw the panic on Esa's face; she was never good dealing with the grimies. They all slid underneath the cars and waited for my order. I kneeled down, to check the size of the herd. I never, in my wildest dreams, imagined it would be a herd of this size down in the country. I quickly ducked underneath the cars as well; there was no way we could take this on. There must have been about a hundred grimies coming from where ever the eyes could see. We would just have to wait this herd passes. If they don't, I haven't the slightest idea what to do.

A grimie pauses outside the car Gwen is hiding under. Everyone holds their breath, hoping that the grimie wouldn't notice her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the bite. Unbelievably, the grimie kept going. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ava even let out a slight chuckle. A slight chuckle was enough to get the whole hoard going.

A grimie started to crawl underneath the car Ava was hiding under. She started to scoot away, but we all knew the truth, she was going to get bit. From the growling I heard an ear piercing "NO" and turned around. Gwen had gotten out from under the car and started to pull the grimie out from under. This attracted the attention of the other grimies. I saw one right behind her, but before I could say something it bit the side of her neck. Ava's eyes filled with horror as her only living sister fell to the pavement, blood streaming down her body. Tears rolled down Imelda's face as she struggled to get to Gwen.

"NO GWEN" Imelda threw her arm over her shoulder and began to drag her into the van, Chava and Esa close behind. Eve and I struggled to keep the grimie hoard away from the girls.

…

**Imelda**

No, this can't be happening, not to Gwen, not to us.

"GWEN, NO, PLEASE JUST HOLD ON" My hands trembled as I lifted her head onto the seat. "Please, there are so many things I wanted to tell you! I never even gave you a chance" I tried to hold in the tears that kept rolling down my eyes. Gwen put a hand up to my face and smiled.

"Gwen please don't go. You are the only family I have left. You can't just abandon me!" Chava squeezed her tightly and pressed her face into her chest. She put an arm over her and gave her a final squeeze. I could tell that she wasn't going to make it, and even if she did, she would turn. How could I never have done anything for her? I flashed back to all the times she would bother me and ask me silly questions with a dumb smile on her face. Why was I like this to everyone?

"Don't show me that smile! I don't deserve it!" She just kept smiling and pointed to the seat pocket. I looked over and pulled out a journal. She grabbed onto a necklace she wore around her neck, her bloody fingers holding onto some dog tags. She managed to breathe out "Tell him. That I am. Sorry" She smiled that beautifully dumb smile and closed her eyes. The life just faded out of her. Chava screamed at the top of her lungs. I tried to pull her away, but she just kept lunging back at the lifeless corpse of her dead sister.

"GWEN! GWEN! NO! GWEN!" I threw her out of the van and closed the doors, she banged on the window, for she knew what I was about to do. I raised the dagger with my trembling hands and brought it up. I whispered "I'm sorry" before plunging the metal into her skull. Chava let out another scream and ran into the woods. Esa stupidly ran after her, leaving just me, Jason, and Eve, to fend off the hoard.

Jason was running out of bullets and we were running out of stamina. It seemed endless. She eventually just decided to make a run for it.

We hoped into the van and drove down the road. We would just have to find the two idiots later.

….

**Chava**

I just saw my sister get murdered. Her blood streamed down my hands, warm. Her smile drained and her expression hiding sadness. After all that she did for the group her life ended by one bite. How could Imelda show no emotion, no hesitation, while stabbing my sister in the head? I now know how Eve felt, to have her family ripped away from her at the hands of someone she knew quite well. To have your life turned upside down in the blink of an eye, to feel true hatred towards someone.

"Cha Cha! Wait!" I stopped for a moment to wipe my tears and turn around. Esa was trying to catch up to me. About 15 grimies were following us. I took my knives and began to throw them into the heads. After I had lost all of my knives I took out the rifle I had and began to shoot. Esa hid herself behind me.

The job was quick and simple, like how Imelda stabbed my sister in the head.

"Cha Cha, you're covered in blood" Esa had put her hand against my cheek.

"Don't worry, it's not all mine" I began to walk towards the interstate again. It was foolish of me to run off into the woods. I grabbed my knives and began to walk along with Esa back to the road. When we got there, there was a lot less grimies. I looked around for Eve, Jason, and the bitch that killed my sister. We didn't get along before, and we are certainly as hell isn't going to get along now. They were nowhere in sight. We quietly made our way to where the van is. It was gone as well.

"Great, they abandoned us."

We made a slow walk back to the farm. I guess this explains where the hoard went that destroyed it.

I took a nice, long, cold shower and realized that I can't keep a grudge, at least, not as well as Eve. I unintentionally forgave Imelda during my shower. All my anger disappeared and I was left with a feeling of sadness and despair.

"Hey Cha Cha. I never did get to show you the new song I wrote."

"Play it"

Esa began to let off a series of beautifully played notes. She was an expert on guitar. I let the sound fill me up and unlock parts that I had locked away. I didn't realize it, but I had fallen asleep while listening to Esa play. It had definitely been a long while since I had felt this relaxed.

….

**Eve**

"Oh my God, you guys just left them back there!" My voice was shaky

"We had no choice; it was for the safety of the group." Imelda looked back at me, she was driving the van, and Jason was driving her jeep.

"Safety of the group? Safety of the group? You left a part of the group back there!" My God

"Eve don't talk like you know everything and just shut your damn mouth" Imelda snapped at me.

I sat in the back of the van, inches away from the corpse of Gwen, the girl I had known for 5 years; the girl who showed me such a kind smile; the girl who always knew what to say. She just laid there, her blood splattered across the seats, windows, and floor. Why couldn't I protect her? She cradled me in her mantle of protection, like a living form of Mother Mary. Now she lay lifeless in the back of her own car. Her crossbow, rifle and other weapons were still attached to her.

Why couldn't I do anything?

She was willing to die so that she could save her sister

How could I be such a coward?

My job was to make sure everyone stayed safe

Why couldn't I do something as simple as that?

Now Esa and Ava are stranded alone in the woods

It's my entire fault

I was too stupid to save her

Now she is dead

The van ran out of battery. We locked the doors and headed into the woods. Grimies were still scattered everywhere. All we could do was run. I slaughtered every grimie I saw. Maybe I could repent my sin by making sure no one else got hurt because of these awful creatures. Jason led us forward and Imelda watched over from behind. I just kept slicing the heads off. I didn't care how much blood I got on my white leather jacket. We finally arrived at the back of a building; an entire section of the wall was crumbled down. We opened a door and made our way into the labyrinth. There were more grimies in here than I thought there would be. They were all wearing prison outfits as well. Dear God, did we stumble into a prison? Who knows how many grimies could be out there?!

We were soaked in blood in no time.

We were able to lock ourselves in what seemed to be a control room. Imelda began to hyper ventilate. She was actually a bit claustrophobic. Jason tried to calm her down when the door burst open. A red-neck, a middle aged man, and an Asian man entered the room and pointed their guns and crossbows at us. Jason immediately stuck up a revolver at the red-neck who pointed a crossbow at her. Imelda snapped to her senses long enough to get into a fighting posture with her double ended spear with the middle aged man. I was left pointing my sword with the Asian man who pointed a gun at me.

"What are you doing here?" The middle aged man spoke up

"None of your damn business" Imelda answered.

My vision grew hazy and I wasn't able to stand up straight anymore. I tumbled to the ground. I'm sorry guys, go on without me.

I felt someone warm carry me somewhere and heard a large metal door closing. Dear God, have mercy on me.

If you haven't noticed, Esa calls Chava, Cha Cha, and some of the group members call her Ava as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason**

Eve fell asleep on my lap and Imelda took a rest against the wall.

What happened was after Eve collapsed from over working herself, the group lowered their weapons and took us prisoner. A boy a little bit younger than eve removed all the weapons from her body and carried her into this metal room. It was a lot bigger than the room we were once in, and Imelda was able to calm down. They stripped us of our weapons. That Red-Neck was dangerous, I could feel it in the pits of my stomach, it felt like butterflies. I better watch out for him. We have to get out of here and find Esa and Chava. The plan was to find out way back to the farm, but Imelda is a little directionally impaired and led us to somewhere completely different. Now, we are trapped in this prison until God knows when.

The boy that carried Eve to the cell blockade kept looking over here. I think he might like her. I had to keep watch since the other two were sleeping. One of us always had to be awake, just in case anything happens. The members from the other group who ambushed us earlier opened the door and came inside. Imelda instinctively grabbed for her spear, but it was with the other people. Eve shot up from her sleep and looked around. I don't know what was wrong with her, just a few hours ago she was a grimie killing machine, and now she had a vacant look in her eye, almost as if she was in shock. I set her down by the wall and she stayed there, just watching us. I took off her jacket, it was covered in a thick layer of grimie blood and looked almost as red as my jacket.

A man using crutches came into the cell as well. I couldn't tell why he was using them until he sat down. I noticed that he had only one leg. If Gwen was bit somewhere on her arm, maybe we could have saved her. She was the only one in the group close to my age.

"What are you folks doing here?" The man with one leg asked. He had a think Georgian accent.

"We came across a hoard of grimies along the interstate. We lost a girl and left 2 others behind." We were planning on going back to get them once we found a place that was secure."

"Grimies?" The middle aged man with brown hair spoke up.

"Grimies are what we call the living dead." Imelda answered from across the room.

"Down here we call them walkers. For the dead that walk." The old man answered. The Asian man asked us "You said you lost some members, how many were you?" He was probably Korean; I should be able to tell the difference between a Chinese, Japanese, and a Korean considering I lived in China with my grandparents for 7 years.

"There were 6 of us, 5 now. 2 of our members are still back at the interstate, we have to get them" The group discussed a bit before giving us back our weapons.

"You mean you aren't letting us stay?" I heard Imelda yell. "We can prove ourselves! If you look at the interstate where we were you would see countless numbers of grim-walkers everywhere! Even in the woods you can look!"

"We don't have the resources to support you guys here for more than a day" the old man said

"We can share our supplies with you guys! We have a lot"

"How much is a lot?"

"20 cases of ammo for different guns, 4 boxes of canned goods, 10 gallons of water, and more" A sly smiled crossed Imelda's face. She was quite good when it came to these kinds of situations. The group thought it over before allowing us to stay.

Imelda and I decided we would go back in the morning to get Esa and Ava. The g-walkers get more restless at night. I carried Eve to a cell and placed her on a bed. Imelda and I would share a cell. I know that Eve sometimes likes being alone, so we left a cell for herself. We all got settled down, expect for Eve. She still seemed to be in shock and just sat on her bed.

We were able to get some sleep that night, but not as much as I wanted to get. I could hear Imelda's muffled sobs through the bed. Although it didn't seem like it, Imelda must have been the most devastated about Gwen's death, besides Ava. And although Eve didn't see it, Imelda also cried about killing her family. She may seem like a cold-blooded predator on the outside, but in reality she is just a girl who doesn't like to get close to people, she is afraid that she would lose them one day, just like how we lost Gwen today.

I hope those two are safely back at the farm.

….

**Eve**

The world seemed black. I couldn't find the words to speak out, or the will to. I felt like I was falling into a dark pit and I couldn't see a way out. I had fallen so deep that I couldn't find the light anymore. I heard a mumble and then the walls began to shatter. The broken shards shimmered as they fell; creating an illusion that looked like they were dancing. The world turned bright white and I found myself falling through the air, my long brown hair whipping past my face.

I fell onto the pavement of the interstate. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was alone, or so I thought.

I started running, grimies; hundreds of them were swarming around the road. I still couldn't call out for help. I didn't have my swords, or even a knife. I was all on my own. I didn't see it coming, but the road came onto a cliff and I slipped off. I turned back around and tried to grab back onto the ledge, but I had fallen too far. I saw someone jump off and try to catch me. The sun blinded my view, but I reached for them too. The person grabbed my arm and pulled my closer, only then did I realize it was Gwen. Her arms were a disgusting white and patches of her skin were purple. Her mouth was covered in blood and her glasses were knocked off. She opened her jaw and tried to bit me. I tried to push her away but it was no use, I would die either way. I was just about to give up hope when I heard a gunshot. Grimie Gwen let go of me and disappeared.

I saw a boy about my age wearing a cowboy hat falling to save me. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me close. I buried my head in his chest and he wrapped me in his arms. The world began to shatter again into a bright light. The wind was strong and threatened to break us apart. I held on tighter and tighter and I eventually began to cry. It was scary. He just hugged me harder. Even in a world as terrifying as what I was in right now, I had never felt so safe. I found the courage to speak and said "Carl".

My eyes snapped open and I found myself lying in bed. I felt restrained and looked to my other side. A boy who looked strangely familiar was holding me. He had a cowboy hat on and was wearing a grey t shirt. Never before had I felt such an odd mixture of embarrassment and fear. He must have sensed that I woke up, because he looked straight at me.

"Oh sorry, this is, um" His arms slipped away from my body, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. What was I doing? How long had I been out? I wanted to ask. All I could do was go back to sleep. He didn't resist, he just held me closer as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I buried my head into his chest and went to sleep once more.

….

**Carl of the Walking Dead Group**

I went to go check out the girl I had carried in from the control room earlier; she seemed unresponsive to even the members of her group.

When I walked to her cell on the second story she was lying on her bed. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. I went over to wipe it away. She felt so soft, but so cold. I went to put a blanket over her. I sat down on the bed and watched her. After a while I realized that it was really creepy and began to leave. She started squirming around the second I left the bed, so I sat back down and tried to make sure she kept sleeping. I made several attempts to leave, but the same thing kept happening. I decided that it was useless and just decided to lay down with her, might as well get some sleep right?

She did something I did not expect. She turned over and started hugging me. I could feel how cold she really was. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


End file.
